I Love You
by YoutuberWishes
Summary: Author: I just watched zexyzek and thatsomego do the dare challenge and I thought "Their a cute couple". Some people from the comments thought that too but people ruined it by saying he's with Sasha. I DON'T CARE IS WHAT I'M SAYING. They look to much like a couple so I created this fanfiction.
1. Meghan!

Author: I just watched zexyzek and thatsomego do the dare challenge and I thought "Their a cute couple". Some people from the comments thought that too but people ruined it by saying he's with Sasha. I DON'T CARE IS WHAT I'M SAYING. They look to much like a couple so I created this fanfiction. P.S In the fanfic zek and sasha broke up 3 months ago. P.P.S This fanfic begins at Pax East.  
ghan  
John's Pov

I was wandering around the entrance with Ryan (Rybellion) waiting for Megan. It was her first time ever coming to a convention like Pax so I promised her I'll take care of her. Ryan just came because he was hanging out with me. I hope Me didn't back out. " Where is she? The opening ceremony is about to begin. I hope she didn't decide to stay at home. I promised her I would take care of her so she shouldn't be scared." I ranted as Ryan turned to look at me. " Dude, calm down. I don't know why your so anxious for her to come anyways. You two are just friends. If she didn't want to come accept it if you care so much." Ryan said slapping me on the back. " Why are you talking like I said I love her. I know we are just friends and who said I wouldn't accept it." I said contradicting his statement. Ryan tapped my shoulder and pointed at the entrance. He had this blank expression on his face. I turned to where he was pointing and my mouth dropped. It was Megan she looked amazing. My mind just couldn't stop thinking Megan looked good in black skinny jeans and a pink tanktop. Why did she do this to me. I couldn't take my eyes off her. Is this even Megan? It was definitely her. She was still wearing her favourite pink converse. "Hi guys. What are you staring at." Megan asked approaching us. Me and Ryan snapped back to normal as soon as we heard her voice. "Nothing. We were just looking for you." I said trying to tell my best lie. "Why are you dressed so fancy?" Ryan asked looking very leery. "Because I wanted to look nice. How about you give it a try." Megan said walking to stand next to me. "Where are we going now, John". "The opening ceremony" I said already starting to head towards it.


	2. Really Ryan!

Author: In the last chapter I kept spelling Meghan's name wrong so now I'm spelling it right. Also the hearts will mean who's Pov it is.

Meghan's Pov

"That was cool. Listen, guys I didn't really eat breakfast because I was nervous so can we go get something to eat" I asked giving them my puppy dog face. "Sure. Wherever you wanna go" John said elbowing me in the arm. John is so sweet and he's really cute but our relationship doesn't go farther then friends. I played with his hair alot because I know he didn't like it. I started to play with his hair right then and he pushed my hand away softly. "I wanna go to the food court. Where else do you always see me eat." We walked towards the food court running into some of John's fans. I ordered my food while John and Ryan saved the table. I sat down next to John while Ryan got up to get his food. "I wanted to tell you this but I was waiting for Ryan to go away" John started talking to me. "What"? I asked intrigued by what he was going to say. "I think you look really pretty today. Not that your not pretty everyday but you get what I mean. Right?". "Yeah I get what you mean and thank you." I retorted. He scooted closer to me. I could get comfortable with this but Ryan ruined the moment. He came back with food for himself and John. "Thanks dude" John said high fiving Ryan from across the table. "Why are you two so close" Ryan asked with that leery look again. John scooted away from me. Dang it Ryan! "I didn't relize we were so close" John said. "We should go to the oculus rift section after this". He changed the subject. Why is he so nervous.


End file.
